Jack Frost
Jack Frost is the main antagonist in the series along with his goblins. Appearance Jack Frost has blue skin with icy blue eyes. He usually wears a cloak and a dress with a jagged edge with matching boots. His beard and hair is frozen into white icicles. Throughout the later series, his outfits can change, for example, into a t-shirt and shorts for a disguise as a human or a blazer and cap for a pop star. Personality Jack Frost is ruthless and greedy. He is the King of the Goblins and he always orders them to do things for him. However, said goblins are often clumsy and fail their job, meaning Jack has to go out and do things for himself. He wants to rule Fairyland by stealing the magical objects. He hates the fairies and always wants to steal their magical objects. He never does, because Kirsty Tate and Rachel Walker save the day and help the fairies out to retrieve the magical objects back. However, under his mean and ruthless desires, he is a wimp and gets scared easily. When in books like special editions, he steals three magical objects. In regular books he steals seven or four objects, one from each fairy. There is always a reason behind him stealing said objects. Sometimes, the reasons are really selfish and stupid. He also ends up having a problem and a reason why he stole them. In the movie Rainbow Magic Return to Rainspell Island, he is voiced by David Holt. Powers and Abilities Jack Frost's very presence makes the area around him cold. He can teleport himself and others with his wand, cast banishment spells, and make the goblins taller and hide their green skin. His most often-used power is the ability to freeze others, covering them in ice. He can also ride on ice bolts. Trivia *He is the leader of Frosty and his Gobilicious Band. *His birthday is the same day as Mrs Walker's *His stage name is Jax Tempo and with the power of the Pop Star Fairies's clefs, he was a great rapper and guitarist. *Jack usually appears at beginning and end of a series. *He had a clothing brand, Ice Blue. *Using Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies' pendants he cloned himself, creating Jimmy Thaw. *In the movie Rainbow Magic Return to Rainspell Island, he is voiced by David Holt. *Jack is over 500 years old but took the Party Fairies' items because no one remembered his birthday. *Jack used to be prone to melting in contact with the sun, however, this hasn't been applied in the series for a while. *He had a younger sister, Jilly Chilly, who appears in Frances the Royal Family Fairy and Susie the Sister Fairy. Do you like Jack Frost? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Non- fanmade fairies Category:Non-fairy characters Category:J Category:F Category:Villains Category:White haired characters Category:TWINS Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Males Category:Sister Fairies Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters who wear shirts Category:Characters wearing shorts Category:Characters wearing sandals Category:Characters who wear jackets Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Fairies who wear glasses Category:Characters wearing trousers Category:Characters wearing trainers